


A sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare

by Diana924



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Wet Dream
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Evan Buckley, che però preferisce farsi chiamare Buck, ha sempre saputo di avere un problema quando si parla di sesso.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 11
Collections: P0rn Fest #14 - Fuck 2020





	A sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare

Evan Buckley, che però preferisce farsi chiamare Buck, ha sempre saputo di avere un problema quando si parla di sesso.

Ha impiegato anni per ammettere con sé stesso di avere una specie di dipendenza dal sesso e solo con pazienza, terapia e molte docce gelate è riuscito a gestirla. Abby per lui è stata una salvezza, la donna perfetta con cui costruire qualcosa, la differenza d’età nemmeno gli pesava.

Poi Abby se n’è andata a scoprire sé stessa e proprio quando stava per ricominciare con le vecchie abitudini Eddie Diaz è entrato nella sua vita.

Proprio a causa della sua dipendenza, o perché è una persona curiosa per natura, Buck non ha mai nascosto di aver avuto avventure anche con gli uomini, sebbene le sue preferenze vadano alle donne sa riconoscere un uomo attraente e non ha mai detto di no ad una scopata, poco importa se si tratti di un uomo o di una donna. Non si definisce bisessuale o pansessuale per il semplice fatto che le etichette non gli sono mai piaciute e perché non le capisce ma sa con certezza che con Eddie è diverso, con Eddie non sarebbe solo una scopata.

Non hanno cominciato nel migliore dei modi ma anche quando lo considerava un suo rivale non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente gli addominali dell’ispanico. E più hanno avuto tempo per conoscersi e diventare amici e più le sue fantasie hanno cominciato a riguardare solamente lui.

Spesso basta poco, un sorriso o una stretta di mano innocente, e Buck sa che passerà la notte a masturbarsi pensando ad Eddie che lo scopa o a strusciarsi contro il materasso immaginando che Eddie sia accanto a lui.

Come quella volta che lo ha visto per caso sotto la doccia, una volta tornato a casa ha sognato Eddie che lo scopava con forza nella doccia, non ricorda se quella comune alla stazione o quella di casa sua, nel sogno erano soli, in una doccia, le sue mani premute contro la parete mentre dietro Eddie glielo buttava come se fosse un porno attore strappandogli gemiti e lasciandogli dei segni sui fianchi mentre lui non faceva altro che implorarlo di farlo venire.

Peggio ancora è andata da quando ha cominciato a trascorrere così tanto tempo con Eddie e Christopher, si sente colpevole nel pensare al suo migliore amico in quella maniera ma non riesce a farne a meno, è sicuro che non ci sia un singolo angolo di casa sua dove la sua mente non gli abbia fatto sognare di aver scopato con Eddie.

Sul divano, Eddie seduto e lui che si cala ritmicamente sulla sua erezione mentre l’altro gli stringe possessivo le natiche, sul tavolo della cucina o peggio ancora sul ripiano della cucina. La sera che sono stati a cena insieme a casa sua ha poi sognato di tutto. Prima spingeva Eddie sul ripiano e dopo avervelo fatto sedere gli abbassava i pantaloni per succhiarsi il sesso con autentica voracità, lasciandosi andare a gemiti osceni mentre Eddie non faceva che gemere quanto fosse bravo a prenderlo, che era bravissimo e se poteva farselo andare fino in gola. Poi Eddie gli ha fatto spazio e Buck ricorda con orrore mescolato a piacere il momento in cui è entrato dentro l’altro, senza preparazione o altro perché quello è un sogno e ogni sogno ha le sue regole.

Quel che è peggio col tempo i sogni non si sono fatti più spinti, quello gli è successo e lo sa gestire, ma si sono fatti più romantici, simili ai film che Maddie guardava prima di decidere di avene abbastanza del suo matrimonio.

Come quello che sta avendo in quel momento. Eddie è disteso sul letto, uno splendore pensa Buck prima di cominciare a baciarlo ovunque, disegnandogli gli addominali, Eddie ha degli addominali da urlo e Buck non ha mai smesso di immaginare come sarebbe passarci le mani o meglio ancora la lingua, esplorandoli, disegnandone il contorno, baciandolo e succhiandone la pelle. Eddie nel suo sogno geme il suo nome quando Buck arriva finalmente al bacino dell’altro, il modo in cui ansima quando Buck gli prende in bocca il cazzo prima di cominciare a succhiarlo è paradisiaco. Buck succhia come se la sua vita dipendesse da quello mentre Eddie porta le mani sulla sua testa per poi spingerlo delicatamente, facendogli capire cosa vuole. Buck obbedisce prima distaccarsi con un pop osceno e passare ad un’altra parte del corpo di Eddie. Il gemito di Eddie quando comincia a leccare la sua apertura manda scariche elettriche al suo bassoventre e il modo in cui l’altro si muove è favoloso, perfetto quasi pensa Buck prima di inserire un dito e poi un altro.

Eddie artiglia le lenzuola e butta indietro la testa e non gli è mai sembrato più bello. È uno sbaglio, il momento in cui gli entra dentro Eddie è bello, bellissimo, Buck gli dà a malapena il tempo di abituarsi prima di cominciare a muoversi. Eddie gli circonda la vita con le gambe, come se non volesse lasciarlo andare mentre va incontro alle sue spinte col bacino. Si scambiano baci appassionati mentre gemono il nome dell’altro e Buck non si è mai sentito meglio. Eddie porta le mani sulla sua schiena prima che lui cominci a succhiare e leccare una porzione di pelle sul collo dell’altro, marchiandolo, che tutti sappiano che lui ed Eddie sono una cosa sola, che si appartengono pensa mentre colpisce ripetutamente la prostata dell’ispanico strappandogli gemiti sempre più alti e inarticolati ed è così vicino.

<< Ti amo … te amo Evan … te amo >> geme Eddie ed è allora che Evan Buckley, che però preferisce farsi chiamare Buck, apre gli occhi di scatto.

Il pigiama gli si è appiccicato addosso a causa del sudore, il battito è accelerato e come se non fosse abbastanza ha anche un’erezione tra le gambe. Questa volta il sogno è stato diverso, più … intenso e le parole di Eddie, è la prima volta che la sua mente gli fa quello scherzo, ora sogna anche Eddie che gli dice di amarlo, come se la situazione non fosse già grave pensa prima di infilare la mano nelle mutande per cercare almeno un po’ di soddisfazione, era da adolescente che non aveva dei sogni erotici così forti.

Se solo … no, si impone, con Eddie non è possibile e non solo perché Eddie metterebbe Christopher al primo posto ma perché non oserebbe mai rovinare quello che hanno per del sesso. Raggiunge l’orgasmo con il volto di Eddie in mente e la sensazione che sarà difficile uscire da quella situazione.


End file.
